Marhawkman/depo
Around 0045 on July 22 I found {robert} wandering around and trying to open various doors. He was acting like he was knocking on them, but I don't remember hearing him actually knock. I asked him if he needed something and he asked if Luke(my brother) was around. When I told him Luke was trying to sleep, he started recounting some story about how the guy in #10 had made "terroristic threatenings" against him. Other details of the approximately 30 minute conversation that I remember include: ■ At no point did he actually give me any reason to beleive he was being truthful. Instead he kept claiming that there were multiple witnesses to something that had happened in the middle of the night. ■ Telling me he thought I was a terrible manager because I refused to do anything immediately. ■ claiming he was going to call the police and have the guy in #10 arrested. ■ claiming that there was "another" felony warrant for the arrest of the guy in 10 ■ making a series of dubious claims about the incident where the window on #14 was broken recently. Including, but not neceesarily limited to: claiming it had been broken for several days before being fixed; claiming the guy in 10 admitted to having intentionally broken it; claiming the window had been patched with cardboard; claiming the owner had given him several free days added to his credit ■ At no point did he actually describe the alleged threat. ■ When I asked him if he had anything other than his word he loudly protested and claimed that if I had been paying any attention to things I'd know that the guy in 10 had been bragging about it and that I would have already known about it(despite the fact that the alleged threat had occured less than an hour prior) ■ He also tried to claim that the guy in #10 had been intentionally annoying Rose(the lady in 16) by playing loud music regularly(which I know to be untrue as I would have heard it if he had, the incident with Rose yelling about being unable to sleep was around 0800 in the morning and when I heard it, it wasn't even clear to me IF Rose was yelling at a specific person, she often yells at nothing) ■ If at any point I asked him what he wanted me to do about the situation he was describing, he'd angrily tell me to "do my job" and nothing more ■ He also kept claiming to be honest and truthful despite having made multiple claims I had reason to beleive were untrue ■ Another thing is that he refused to let it wait until morning despite the fact that it was after midnight. He didn't even explain why, just that he fel it was my job. ■ At one point when I refused to take his side he got a look on his face like he was worried that I knew he'd done something wrong. ■ Overall the conversation was generally incoherent and he came across as someone not thinking clearly. After a while he got so exasperated that he decided to hunt down Luke and talk to him. I didn't stay for the entire conversation because I'd been planning to go to bed when the first conversation started. The part I did stay for was little more than him repeating what he'd said earlier. In the morning, Luke told me that he'd found several things were missing. Among these was 45$ cash, Luke's cell phone, a box with assorted electronic devices, including some extra phones, and a box that we had been using to store receipts. After discussing this with the guy in 10, he recounted that he'd been playing dominos and drinking Vodka with {Robert} that evening and mentioned that {Robert} had been depressed about something related to his brother. Around 0900, a black pickup pulled in and {Robert} put his stuff in and left. When he was leaving I noticed he had an old green army duffle bag with "Hakon" written on the bottom of it. Afterwards, the guy in 10 mentioned that he'd found that his binoculars were missing and that his truck had been scratched up.